Submersible
The Submersible is a sub-aquatic vehicle making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Submersible is a small, 2-Seated underwater vehicle. The Submersible seems to be based on a PC-12 Perry . It features a bubble-like window in front of its cabin. Outside, the body features a tube metal caging, with two mounted lights at the front. Two large ballast pontoons can be found on the underside of the vehicle. The design of the Submersible comes close to the Clelia. Performance The build of the submersible is powered by an electric motor, which powers a single turbine at the back. The maximum dive depth of the Submersible is at around 492 ft. Diving deeper will result in a warning about the pressure being too high, additionally the sounds of bending/cracking steel can be heard. Diving beyond 550 ft will display a second warning, telling the player that the pressure is at a dangerously high level. The Submersible will implode a short while after. The Submersible seems to have an infinite oxygen supply. Usage and Mechanics By entering the Submersible, the player equips a diving suit, which is one of the two ways to obtain the diving suit in GTA V. The diving suit remains on the player until they step on land or a structure on land, e.g. a dock. Unboarding the Submersible while it is submerged will cause the vessel to rise to the surface, requiring the player to swim up to it to re-board (changed by patch from previous behavior, where exiting the sub underwater made it unusable). When exiting the Submersible, a submarine icon will remain on the map while the player is witihin a certain radius of it. It is important to note that the Submersible will drift in the sea over time while it is unmanned. Locations GTA V *The Submersible is first seen in The Merryweather Heist setup, and then later on used in the heist. *After purchasing the Sonar Collections Dock a Submersible will spawn at the dock. *After completing The Merryweather Heist (Offshore Option) a Submersible will spawn in a back lot at the Sandy Shores Airfield, you can pick up the Submersible with a Cargobob by pressing right on the D-Pad then drop it offshore. GTA Online *Can occasionally spawn at the Sonar Collections Dock. *Sometimes spawns near the Humane Labs and Research building. *Sometimes spawns at the Marina. Gallery Underwater.v.jpg|A scuba diver next to the Submersible. 13141905.jpg|Submersible sitting in the Port of Los Santos. xx.jpg|A Submersible exploring a ship wreckage. Sub5555.jpg|Trevor Philips in a Submersible. Submarine-GTAV.jpg|Trevor chasing a scuba diver in a Submersible. Trivia *A submarine is a watercraft capable of independent operation underwater. It differs from a submersible, which has more limited underwater capability. The term submarine most commonly refers to a large crewed autonomous vessel. However, historically or colloquially, submarine can also refer to medium-sized or smaller vessels (midget submarines, wet subs), remotely operated vehicle, or autonomous underwater vehicles. *It is the first fully controllable submersible in the entire series. *For ease of use a Cargobob may be used to carry the submarine across the map and then drop it at the desired location. This is especially useful as the submersible cannot be stored at any of the dock slips. *If the player bails out of the submersible while submerged the submersible will float to the top, unaffected. *First person view and cinematic view can not be used while in the submersible. *The submersible lacks a radio. *Despite having completely different characteristics to a conventional boat, the game still categorizes the submersible as a boat. *Although the submarine has two seats, only one person can enter it. *Possibly an easter egg hinted towards the Beatles song "Yellow Submarine" because the only color it spawns as is yellow, and there were several references to The Beatles in GTA IV. Navigation de:Tauchboot (V) es:Sumergible fr:Sous-marin hu:Búvárhajó Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Category:Water Transport